politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Nova Scotia
The Federation of Nova Scotia (was Galice) The Federation of Galice is a nation led by Prime Minister Chappie Tetravalal on the continent of North America. The Federation of Nova Scotia's government is an Autocracy with very libertarian social policies. Economically, The Federation of Galice favors far left wing policies. The official currency of The Federation of galice is the Canadian Dollar. At 449 days old, The Federation of Galice is an ancient nation, that is active in the community and in running the country. The Federation of Nova Scotia has a population of 1,455,790 and a land area of 12,300 sq. miles. This gives it a national average population density of 118.36 as of current (Aug-31-2015). As of Feb-26-2016, the Federation of Nova Scotia now has over 2200 score. They are now the Director of Foreign Affairs in the Green Protection Agency. Economy The main exports in this small nation is Steel. Recently, Galice has build a second steel mill and expanded the horizon. However as of (Dec-16-2014) the price of steel dropped dramatically, from an average of $3000, down to $2000, in under 3 days. As of (Aug-02-2015) the average price of steel hits an all time low of ~$1600, the constant for the past few months, without any demand because of the lack of conflict, the price remains low, Galice now has 24 steel mills, 5 oil refineries, and 2 newly built Aluminium refineries as of (Aug-310-2015) Galice's plans for the future are to accommodate for most of the exportation of steel, to drop the price of the material, and to sell it en mass to the world of Politics and war to saturate the market with it's procuce. This has only resulted in 1 embargo. Crime is at a standstill, with 0% crime rates in all the cities of Galice, the massive investment in social programs for youth and criminals, and increased budgets for police forces bring large profit to society: economicly, socially, and culturally. The Galician government has recently started producing gasoline, mining uranium, and is starting a process to make all of their cities run via nuclear power. The economy is growing fast, and with all the surplus money, the galician cities have a very high growth rate. (AS OF FEB-26-2016) THIS HAS ALL CHANGED) Steel, Aluminium, and Gasoline production has skyrocketed, and we now mass import ALL raw resouces. All other materials that are not listed are imported from other nations. Culture The Federation of Galice is a Maritime nation, thriving off of the fishing industry, and lobster catching. Our seaside steelworks are a huge success in creating an amazing economy and bringing jobs to the people. Our people are friendly, and helpful. Being such a developed nation with such a high human development index helps to promote more minor issues like arts funding and social programs. The waterfront in most of our cities are a bustling place, filled with buskers and music. Festivals are held often and large events that being tourism and domestic travelers alike to the cities help with the development of culture and comunity. Galician citizens are very open minded when it comes to society and what they do and do not accept. Gay marrage is legal, people swich genders as they wish, as it does not impact anyone elses lives but thier own and they know that. The community is accepting of immagrants and are a tollerant people who are hard to anger. The Makaido Patrick Lynch is active in communities and attends festivals and other gatherings as a normal visitor, not needing a large enterence or entouage. Life is good here in the Federation. Alliance Affiliations The Federation of Galice is a member of the Green Protection Agency, and is active as of (Dec-16-2014) in a dispute, attempting to resolve an issue between a fellow nation Haudenosaunee and an Alliance that had declared war on said alliance The Holy Land of Sheep. The Federation of Nova Scotia is now the Director of Foreign Affairs in the Green Protection agency. (Feb-26-2016) Ambitions Galice's plans for the future, aside from the economic side of things, are to help any new nation, or any nations within range that are under distress. Galice wants to bring peace to the world, even if it means war, diplomatic tension, or just bribery. Any means of peace is another second, not in war. Galice is also a quickly developing nation that seeks large diplomatic power in the orbis, to move nations and conflicts with a few words and shape the world as it stands. The National Description The Federation of Galice sees to the protection of the weak. Tries to help in anyway possible. With so many active days on this nations back, we feel as though we are now at least a force to be reckoned with. The National Motto "Love Nova Scotia when it's beside you, fear it, when it's in front of you." National Projects The Federation of Galice have had massive success building thier national projects thanks to the Green Protection Agency's help in project grants and loans. With little stress, and help from the community, the Federation of Galice has built the Center for Civil Engineering and the Missile Launch Pad. These projects have both helped with diplomatic/political decisions and have put Galice on the map of the more powerful nations out there. Category:Nations Category:Nations in North America Category:White Nations Category:Members of Resplendent Inc.